Sorry it's my fault
by aysndrEXO
Summary: "Hyung, ayo keluar! Ayo membuat manusia salju!"/"Kyungsoo-aa..."/Kalau tidak ada mereka, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol./bad summary/langsung cekidot ajaa/ CHAPTER 2 -END- UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, it's my fault**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

Baekhyun merupakan putra dari Raja Kris dan Ratu Tao. Ia memiliki dongsaeng yang bernama Kyungsoo. Tak hanya itu, ia manis, pintar, dan imut. Siapa saja tertarik padanya. Hanya satu yang tidak mereka ketahui. Baekhyun sengaja menyembunyikan ini dari semuanya.

Suatu saat kapal Raja dan Ratu tenggelam karena badai yang hebat. Baekhyun memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamar. Ia hanya keluar jika perlu. Seharusnya, tahta Kerajaan EXO diserahkan padanya. Namun karena ia belum cukup umur, selama beberapa tahun, kerajaan itu diperintah oleh Duta Besar.

_3 years later..._

Hari ini adalah pelantikan Baekhyun menjadi Raja. Ia tidak mau memegang kekuasaan itu. Tapi itu kewajiban baginya. Mau tidak mau ia mengambil tahta itu.

Kyungsoo senang sekali, karena mulai hari ini Baekhyun akan berbincang dengannya lagi. Dan yang paling Kyungsoo suka adalah membuat boneka salju. Semenjak Raja dan Ratu meninggal, Kyungsoo tidak punya teman untuk bermain.

"Hyung, cepatlah. Hari ini hari pelantikanmu. Hari ini Chanyeol dan Jongin datang juga. Waaaaa... Aku tidak sabar!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari luar kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak ingin hari ini terjadi. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk keluar dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Hwaaaa! Hyungku selalu yang terbaik. Lihat betapa cantiknya Baekhyun hyung. Iya kan Chanyeol hyung?" goda Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Aku ini namja Kyungie. Dan lihat dirimu. Sepertinya kau yang pantas dibilang cantik." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat kelakuan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat pelantikan. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia gugup. Ia tidak mau merusak acara pelantikan ini karena dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ayo keluar! Ayo membuat manusia salju!" Kyungsoo menarik lengan baju Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi, ia tidak mau mengecewakan dongsaengnya ini.

Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakan Kyungsoo. Mereka bermain dengan asyiknya seperti anak kecil. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Jongin ikut bergabung.

"Hahaha! Hyung, mau kau beri nama siapa dia?" Kyungsoo menunjuk manusia salju yang dibuat Baekhyun.

"Eummm, entahlah. Bagaimana jika Hyunie?" Kyungsoo meletakkan jarinya di dagunya. Ia berfikir. Dan berujung mengaanggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Mereka melanjutkan acara membuat manusia salju. Apapun yang dibuat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pasti menyukainya. Walau terkadang aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

"Hyung, kenapa kau selalu mengurung diri di kamar? Kau tahu? Aku kesepian. Chanyeol hyung selalu menanyakan padaku tentangmu." Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Berhenti menanyakan hal itu Kyungie. Aku ti-"

"Wae? Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Apa aku punya salah?" Baekhyun berdiri dan menjauhi Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo menarik glove yang dipakai Baekhyun. Baekhyun memegang tangannya.

"Kembalikan glove-ku Kyungsoo!"

"Shireo! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu! Aku ini dongsaengmu hyung!" Kyungsoo membentak Baekhyun. Emosinya meluap. Jongin dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk melerai mereka. Namun gagal.

"Kenapa hyung selalu mengurung diri! Kenapa hyung tidak pernah menganggapku ada!"

"KKEUMANAE!" Baekhyun menyibakkan tangannya. Seketika kristal es ada di atas tanah itu. Baekhyun lupa bahwa ia harus mengatur emosinya. Ia menatap nanar Kyungsoo yang terjatuh terkena es itu.

"Kyungsoo-aa..." lirih Baekhyun.

"Penyihir! Sang Raja penyihir!" teriak salah seorang rakyat yang ada disana. Baekhyun berlari melewati sungai. Ia membekukan semuanya. Seharusnya perahu berlayar, sekarang perahu itu menjadi putih.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo tidak sadarkan diri. Ia dibawa ke kamarnya ala bridal style oleh Jongin. Ia terus menggumamkan nama Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Jongin berduskusi bagaimana cara agar Baekhyun kembali.

"eungh..."

"Kyungsoo hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Jongin khawatir. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Terlihat dua pelayan memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Mereka adalah pelayan pribadi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, apakah anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Gwenchana Sehun-aa. Sudah kubilang hilangkan embel-embel 'ssi' jika memanggilku!" Kyungsoo sedikit kesal karena Sehun dan Luhan selalu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'ssi'.

"Kemana Baekhyun hyung?" tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Semuanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun dan Luhan menatap satu sama lain. Mereka bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Chakaman. Sehun-aa, Luhan hyung. Apakah ada yang kalian sembunyikan?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian. Mau tidak mau Luhan dan Sehun menceritakan rahasia yang Baekhyun sembunyikan selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chen-ssi, aku titip Kerajaan EXO padamu. Aku akan membawa Baekhyun hyung pulang." Kyungsoo mengendarai kudanya. Ia ditemani oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin. Luhan dan Sehun tidak dapat ikut, karena mereka tidak diperbolehkan menunggang kuda.

Mereka menembus hutan belantara. Semuanya putih salju karena tersihir. Saat menanjak, kuda yang ditunggangi Jongin kabur begitu saja. Jongin terjatuh dari kuda itu. Kyungsoo membantunya berdiri.

"Aish! Kuda itu!" Jongin mengumpat dalam hati. Ia menggumamkan umpatan-umpatan itu agar tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"HAHAHA!" Chanyeol tertawa lepas melihat sahabat karibnya jatuh di atas putihnya salju yang dingin. Jongin memberi death glare terbaiknya pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menahan tawa melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya.

"Arraseo! Ini lucu! Hahaha!" Jongin kesal dengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tertawa lepas dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah. Kkaja! Chanyeol hyung, kau tidak keberatan kalau kau menunggang kuda dengan Jongin kan?"

"Tentu tidak keberatan Yang Mulia."

"Ish!" Kyungsoo menunggangi kudanya duluan. Moodnya menjadi tidak baik karena Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu. Ingin rasanya ia menendang Chanyeol saat itu juga. Tapi pasti nanti Baekhyun akan marah jika melakukan itu pada Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Chenyeol sering bertemu tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo. Semua berkat bantuan Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka menempuh perjalanan dengan amat sangat ribut. Chanyeol dan Jongin selalu saja bertengkar ketika melewati tanjakan.

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar perkelahian 2 sahabatnya itu. Apabila dia bukan penyabar, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah menendang mereka berdua dan melanjutkan perjalanan sendiri.

_Baekhyun's place_

Baekhyun duduk termenung di istananya yang ia buat dengan es. Tentu saja itu semua ia yang membuatnya. Istananya terlihat lebih megah. Ia memakai setelan putih. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ia terlihat lebih tampan.

"Luhan hyung, Sehun-aa, apakah Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak sengaja mengenainya dengan es."

"Dia tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia. Untung saja serpihan es itu tidak mengenai hatinya. Yang Mulia, menurut pengelihatan hamba, mereka sedang menuju kesini." jelas Sehun sambil berlutut sopan di depan Baekhyun.

"Mereka?" Baekhyun bingung dengan perkataan Sehun. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meminta penjelasan.

"Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Jongin." lanjut Luhan. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Untuk apa mereka mencarinya? Kyungsoo saja sudah cukup.

"Tolong lindungi dongsaengku. Jangan sampai dia terluka. Aku mohon. Sehun-aa, Luhan hyung, aku bisa mempercayai kalian kan?" Luhan dan Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kepribadian Baelhyun dan Kyungsoo sedikit bertolak belakang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak perlu memanggil Luhan dengan embel-embel hyung. Tapi karena Baekhyun menganggap Luhan seperti hyung-nya sendiri, ia memanggilnya seperti itu. Posisinya Luhan 2 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa melupakan kebaikan Luhan dan Sehun yang selama ini membantunya agar dapat bertemu pujaan hatinya -Chanyeol-. Kalau tidak ada mereka, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun keluar dari istananya menghirup udara musim dingin. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara agar musim dingin ini berakhir. Ia bisa melihat dari bola kristalnya Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang menuju kemari.

"Apakah aku terlihat menyedihkan?" tanya Baekhyun yg di jawab angin berhembus.

_Back to Kyungsoo Place_

"Apakah kalian tidak bisa diam? Berisik sekali kalian ini!" Chanyeol dan Jongin menundukkan kepala mereka. Tidak berani menatap manik Kyungsoo.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan pertengkaran tanpa suara. Mereka masih sempat-sempatnya pukul-pukulan. Jongin lebih memilih untuk berjalan dari pada menunggang 1 kuda dengan Chanyeol.

"Jongin-aa, apa kau tidak lelah?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya berbohong. Ia merasa kakinya akan lepas sekarang.

"Kau ini. Kau tidak pandai berbohong. Naiklah!" Kyungsoo turun dari kudanya dan mempersilahkan Jongin naik. Jongin masih berdiri di tempat. Bagaimana ia menunggang kuda jika adik Raja jalan kaki.

"Eummm, kau bisa mengendalikan kuda jika kita naik berdua kan? Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Hehehe." Kyungsoo memggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Jongin menuruti permintaannya dan menunggang kuda itu.

"Yang Mulia, silahkan berpegangan erat pada Jongin." Chanyeol kembali menjahili Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bagaikan banteng yang marah berapi-api mendengar ia dipanggil seperti itu.

"Kena- HUWAAAAAAA!" reflek, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk pinggang Jongin erat. Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang merasa dipeluk menundukkan wajahnya. Melihat tangan milik siapa yang sedang memeluknya. 'Hangat' yang ia rasakan sekarang. Andai ia bisa terus merasakan itu.

"Sudah kubilang Yang Mulia, sebaiknya anda berpegangan erat." cibir Chanyeol.

"Ish! Kalau bukan karena Baekie hyung, sudah ku tendang bokongmu Park Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Bodohnya dia bisa membocorkan rahasia hyungnya.

"Mwo? Baekie? Kenapa dengan Baekie?" tanya Chanyeol meminta penjelasan. Kyungsoo merutukimulutnya sendiri. Mau tidak mau ia menceritakan segalanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

Walau seperti itu, rona merah menghiasi wajah Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia juga menyukai Baekhyun. Hanya saja ia takut untuk menyampaikannya. Ia tahu siapa Baekhyun, dan bagaimana sikap dinginnya Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol rindu Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Baekhyun sekarang.

"Hyung, jangan melamun terus. Kapan kita akan sampai kalau kau melamun terus?" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tahu sekarang sudah tengah malam. Tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk terus berjalan mencari Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika kita menginap disana sebentar? Ini sudah tengah malam. Aku kenal dengan pemiliknya." mereka semua menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah itu. Kyungsoo memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya. Tangannya sangat dingin. Jongin yang melihat itu menggandeng cepat Kyungsoo.

"Chogiyo, bolehkah kami menyewa 2 kamar untuk malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol sopan. Si pemilik rumah membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia begitu kaget melihat adik Raja ada disini.

"Yang Mulia..." pemilik rumah itu berlutut tunduk pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk bangun. Pemilik rumah itu menunduk tidak berani menatap Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol-aa, kamarnya hanya 1 bagaimana ini? Kau tidak bilang bahwa membawa adik Raja kesini! Eotteokhe? Apakah aku harus mengusir salah seorang penginap?" Kyungsoo tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Andwaeji! Mana boleh begitu. Kalau adanya hanya 1, ya sudah pakai itu saja. Tidak perlu ada acara mengusir segala."

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia. Sebagai gantinya, Yang Mulia tidak perlu membayar biaya sewa."

"Ani..ani..ani.. Aku akan tetap bayar. Dan jika tidak kau terima, kau sama saja menolak perintah Raja." si pemilik rumah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kakinya bergetar. Ia tidak menyangka adik Raja sangat baik padanya. Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Bisakah kau melihatku saat kita sedang berbicara? Kenapa kau menunduk? Aku tidak menggigit kok." Kyungsoo berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia tidak suka jika orang tidak melihatnya jika berbicara dengannya.

"Namamu?"

"Chen, Yang Mulia."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau cepat tunjukkan kamarnya. Aku lelah."

Dengan segera Chen menunjukkan kamar mereka. Kasurnya sempit. Untuk sendiri saja, terlalu minim. Apalagi bertiga? Ternyata Chanyeol tidur di kamar Chen si pemilik rumah. Jongin sempat memohon pada Chen agar Kyungsoo saja. Naaun Chen menolak.

Awkward moment yang terjadi saat di kamar hanya ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah berbaring.

"Ssshhh... Kenapa dingin sekali? Brrrrr..." keluh Kyungsoo sambil menggosokkan tangannya. Sayang, selimut yang ada tidak begitu tebal.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Jongin menakup pipi Kyungsoo yang membeku. Ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo bisa sedingin ini.

"Hyung, kenapa kau dingin sekali? Manhi apha?" Jongin khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-aa, dingin." Kyungsoo terus saja menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Jongin bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo kaget dengan perlakuan Jongin.

"Eumm... A-a-apakah sudah eung...hangat?" Jongin gugup. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika berada dalam posisi ini.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya membalas pelukan Jongin tak kalah erat. Jongin menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ia berayukur karena Kyungsoo tidak marah.

"Ini lebih baik. Gomawo Jongin-aa. Jaljayo."

"Cheonmaneyo Kyungsoo hyung. Jaljayo do."

Mereka memejamkan mata, dan mulai menyusuri alam mimpi

**TBC**

**Review juseyo.. kalo kurang dari 5 terpaksa author hapus.**

**Review kalian sangat membantu kelanjutan cerita ini ^^**

**Gomawo**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum lanjut, author mau bales review dulu ^^

Sehunsky :: hehehe .. iyaa. Ini terinspirasi sama frozen dan drama apaa gitu. Aku lupa judulnya. Ehehe. Gomawo sudah baca dan review ne. ^^

Opikyung0113 :: sukaaaa baangggetttt! Pengen nonton terus rasanyaa.. Makasih advicenya, sangat membantu sekali ^^. Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^

Penjae:: ehehehe … tetap lanjut walau sedikit kecewa. FIGHTING ! Gomawo sudah baca dan review.

Han Young Seul Kaisoohardship : dah keluar yang chapter 2 … maaf kalau lama yang update . gomawo sudah baca dan review ne ^^

**CHAPTER 2**

Pagi itu, matahari bersinar cerah. Mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Untung daja penginapan tadi menyediakan makanan. Sehingga, mereka bisa sarapan dulu. Butuh waktu lumayan lama karena Chen tidak mau memerima uang dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo keras kepala dan tetap menyuruhnya untuk menerima. Setelah negosiasi, akhirnya Chen mau menerima uang Kyungsoo.

Seperti kemarin, kuda Kyungsoo akan ditunggangi Jongin juga. Berkat informasi dari Chen, mereka tahu dimana posisi Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak sabar menemui Baekhyun.

Belum lama mereka melakukan perjalanan, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa pusing. Dingin menyambar di seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Ia terus memegangi kepalanya.

BRUK!

Jongin kaget mendengar suara itu. Ia kira ada sesuatu yang datang. Jongin menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Kyungsoo terjatuh dan duduk diatas hamparan salju.

"Kyungsoo hyung, gwenchana?" Jongin dan Chanyeol yang panik langsung turun dari kuda dan meberdirikan Kyungsoo. Seketika Jongin memegang dahi Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, kenapa kau dingin sekali?" Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Apakah kita harus kembali? Lokasi Baekhyun sepertinya sudah dekat." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau putus ditengah jalan.

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang duduk di depan dengan posisi kaki menyamping di sisi kanan kuda. Tangan kiri Jongin digunakan untuk bersandar. Kepalanya ia tumpukan di dada bidang Jongin yang tidak tertutupi jaket. Ia dapat merasakan hangatnya Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo. Apapun jika Kyungsoo senang, ia akan melakukannya. Jongin kadang berharap agar ia bisa memiliki Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak pantas.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai. Istana Baekhyun sangat megah. Didominasi warna biru dan bening. Kyungsoo berusaha bangun dan berjalan mencari Baekhyun.

"Hyung... Baekie hyung." panggil Kyungsoo. Merasa namanya dipanggil Baekhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kyungie-aa." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia kaget melihat Baekhyun yang tampan, ia menggunakan pakaian serba putih.

"Wow. Kau terlihat, berbeda." puji Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hyung, ayo pulang. Aku merindukanmu." ajak Kyungsoo. Bukannya turun menghampiri Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kembali naik. Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun, mengejar Baekhyun. Ia menyuruh Chanyeol dan Jongin agar tetap diluar menjaga kudanya.

Kyungsoo terenggah-enggah. Tangganya banyak sekali. Ia berhasil sampai di tempat persembunyian Baekhyun. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat Luhan dan Sehun ada disini.

Tapi inilah mereka. Mereka juga penyihir. Mereka rela menjadi pembantu di Kerajaan karena jasa Raja dan Ratu. Kyungsoo kembali membujuk Baekhyun pulang, namun Baekhyun selalu menolak. Emosi Baekhyun sudah sampai di puncak.

Ia menyibakkan tangannya dan membuat kristal es tumbuh disana. Sialnya, Kyungsoo terkena bongkahan es itu tepat di dadanya. Baekhyun tidak sadar. Luhan dan Sehun yang memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka, tiba-tiba menyetopnya.

"Yang Mulia, hidup adik anda dalam bahaya. Anda memasukkan kristal es tepat di hatinya." jelas Luhan. Baekhyun memandang tangannya nanar. Ia tidak menyangka dengan sihirnya, ia berhasil membunuh perlahan adiknya sendiri.

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG!" Jongin berteriak di ambang pintu. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo. Meletakkan kepalanya di dadanya, dan memeluknya erat.

"Ia harus segera kembali ke istana. Hanya ada 1 cara agar kutukannya bisa hilang." semua menatap Sehun dan Luhan meminta jawaban.

"Yang Mulia dan Kyungsoo harus dicium oleh First Lovenya. Apabila hari ini itu tidak terjadi, Kyungsoo akan membeku selamanya." jelas Sehun. Baekhyun menatap miris adiknya. Jongin melpas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sendiri melemah. Ia tidak bisa berdiri dengan kakinya. Kakinya bergetar. Chanyeol yang melihat itu, menggendong Baekhyun.

"Kkaja! Kita harus kembali ke istana secepatnya!" Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang menggendong Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana kamar mereka!" tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Penjaga tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol adalah teman Raja.

Sampai akhirnya, Sehun dan Luhan menghampiri mereka dan menunjukkan kamar mereka. Jongin dan Chanyeol pun kaget. Karena tadi Sehun dan Luhan masih ada di istana es Baekhyun. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Jangan baringkan di ranjang. Hangatkan mereka di perapian. Kalian sudah tahu tugasnya kan? Kami tinggal dulu. Ingat hanya hari ini." tukas Luhan sekali lagi.

Chanyeol dan Jongin membaringkan mereka -Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun- di depan perapian. Jongin menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Tidak ada pembicaraan. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Tangan kanan Jongin menggenggam erat jemari Kyungsoo yang dingin. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan. Lengan kirinya, ia gunakan bantal untuk Kyungsoo. Dan tangannya mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang beku.

Chanyeol menatap nanar Baekhyun yang berbaring tak berdaya di pelukannya. Mereka masih tidak sadar bahwa mereka First Love dari 2 saudara itu.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang mereka maksud First Love." Jongin membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol tidak menatapnya. Ia terus menatap Baekhyun yang berbaring. Chanyeol hanya menggumam. Ia takut jika itu bukan dirinya. Ia takut sakit hati.

"Yang Luhan maksud itu... Mungkin kita." Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Mereka tidak sebanding dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka hanya rakyat biasa.

"eungh. J-j-jongin-aa, d-dingin." lirih Kyungsoo yang terus menggigil kedinginan. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo denga posisi yang sama. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia bisa merasakan dinginnya deru nafas Kyungsoo di lehernya. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk ikut merasakan dinginnya tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum kecil saat Kyungsoo juga membalas pelukannya. Ia kira Kyungsoo akan marah.

Chanyeol melihat jam yang berdetak. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 23:45. Itu artinya mereka tidak punya banyak waktu. Chanyeol hendak mengajak bicara Jongin. Namun ia lihat Jongin sedang memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Jongin-aa, kurasa perkataanmu mungkin benar." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. Bukankah tadi Chanyeol menolak pernyataan Jongin? Kenapa sekarang ia setuju. Okey, tidak ada waktu untuk itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita harus cepat. Tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa."

Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Perlahan namun pasti. Jonin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sampai akhirnya tidak ada jarak yang tersisa antara kedua bibir.

Seakan jam memperlambat detaknya. Tidak ada nafsu. Hanya sekedar ciuman biasa. Dan tentu saja tidak ada lumatan-lumatan kasar.

Sampai akhirnya bunyi lonceng pada jam itu berdentang menandakan tepat tengah malam. Luhan dan Sehun masuk untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka tersenyum satu dengan yang lain. Chanyeol dan Jongin menatap mereka heran.

"Yeolli-aa. Kau kah itu?" Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan mengelus rambut Baekhyun ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun. Ia sedikit menurunkan posisi tubuhnya dan bertatapan dengan manik Baekhyun.

"Baekie-aa. Jangan buat aku khawatir seperti ini lagi. Jebal." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat. Ia merasa seperti orang tidak berguna jika keadaan Baekhyun seperti ini. Baekhyun yang kebingungan, memilih untuk diam dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

Terbawa suasana, Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun. Mengelus pipinya. Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pipinya. Mereka tersenyun satu sama lain.

"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun."

"Na do Saranghae Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Cintanya terjawab. Baekhyun juga mencintainya.

Chu~

Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mencium Baekhyun. Awalnya ia hanya sekedar untuk menempelkan bibir saja. Dan, berhasil! Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya.

Terlihat Luhan dan Sehun memasuki ruangan itu. Tentu dengan pakaian pelayan. Mereka tersenyum melihat Baekhyun sudah sadar.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Yang Mulia Kyungsoo." ucap Luhan yang disambut senyuman oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Yang Mulia, apakah Yang Mulia hendak berbaring? Mau saya antar?" tawar Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa nyaman berada di dekapan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih belum bangun dari tidurnya. Jongin masih setia menggenggam tangannya. Walaupun sudah tidak dingin lagi, Jongin masih khawatir karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung bangun.

"Kumohon, bangunlah. Jebal." Jongin menitikkan air matanya dan mengenai pipi Kyungsoo. Seketika itu juga, Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya. Jongin yang terlalu senang, langsung memeluk Kyungsoo.

"sse-saakkhh..." Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut. Dan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jongin.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan Jongin. Jantungnya berdebar abnormal. Ia tidak ingin melepas pelukan Jongin. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya sejajar dengan Jongin. Walaupun terlihat Jongin lebih tinggu dari pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya. Entah air mata bahagia atau kesedihan. Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Begitu pun Kyungsoo yang dibantu Jongin berdiri. Dan mereka berpelukan erat.

"Mianhae Kyungie-aa. hiks.. mianhae.." isak Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bersalah karena hampir membunuh adiknya sendiri.

"Gwenchana hyung. Nan gwenchana. Kajima.. Jebal. Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi. hiks."

"Tidak akan pernah. Hyung akan selalu menemanimu. Uljima. Nanti Jongin tidak menyukaimu lagi." sekedar mencairkan suasana, Baekhyun menggoda Kyungsoo, hingga menimbulkan semburat merah di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo, kenapa mukamu merah Kyungie? Apa kau malu? Ckckck." Kyungsoo hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya lucu mendengar kalimat - kalimat itu dari Baekhyun. Bukannya selesai menggoda Kyungsoo. Baekhyun malah terus-terusan.

"Kkeumanae hyung!" Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo. Ia merindukan semuanya. Setelah sekian lama ia mengurung diri, akhirnya ia bisa merasakan bebasnya dunia luar.

.

.

.

_2 years later_

Baekhyun menjadi sedikit sibuk mengurus kerajaan. Kyungsoo selalu mengingatkan untuk istirahat. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu fokus bekerja. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi selama 2 tahun. Luhan diangkat sebagai Kepala Koki sedangkan Sehun diangkat sebagai Kepala Perpustakaan. Baekhyun menata semua sesuai dengan keinginan mereka.

Oh, jangan lupakan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Chanyeol sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Baekhyun. Begitupun dengan Jongin yang menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih ingin melanjutkan belajarnya. Bukan diluar istana, tapi di dalam istana. Sehingga, ia hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk Jongin. Dan Jongin memaklumi itu.

Jonngin dan Chanyeol diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di istana. Tidak setiap hari mereka menginap. Tapi bisa dibilang sering. Bahkan terlalu asyik berbincang hinggal mereka berempat tidur di satu kamar. Entah itu di ranjang, maupun di sofa.

Malam itu, Kyungsoo baru saja selesai dari acara belajar memasak dengan Luhan. Cukup melelahkan memang. Tapi Luhan selalu memuji Kyungsoo. Ia ingat ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan esok. Ia cepat-cepat mengerjakan karena sudah malam.

30 menit kemudian

"Kyungie... Ayo bermain bersama. Jongin sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Baekhyun sedikit berteriak dari luar kamar Kyungsoo. Tidk ada yang menyahut. Baekhyun melihat jam. Masih jam 21.15. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo sudah tidur.

Baekhyun, Jongin dan Chanyeol menunggu hingga Kyungsoo keluar. Namun hasilnya nol. Kyunngsoo tetap di dalam.

"Eum, Baekhyun hyung, bolehkah aku masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo hyung?" tanya Jongin. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kenapa hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

Perlahan Jongin membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Tidak ada aktifitas disana. Jongin melihat, Kyungsoo sedang duduk dengan menumpukan kepala di tangannya di meja belajar. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo berniat untuk mengajaknya berbincang.

Belum sempat berbicara, ia sudah mendengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Hyung, sepertinya Kyungsoo hyung sudah tidur. Mungkin kita akan bermain besok saja."ucap Jongin.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan. Ya sudah deh. Biarkan dia istirahat. Aku juga akan tidur kalau begitu."

"Mau ku temani Yang Mulia?" goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Jongin kembali masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil pena yang dipegang Kyungsoo dan berusaha menggendongnya ala bridal style, dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Ketika ia hendak pergi, sebuah tangan kecil menggenggamnya erat.

"Jonginie, kajima. Jebal. Temani aku." pinta Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang sebelum akahirnya ia juga membaringkan diri di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang imut. Rasanya ia ingin mencubit pipinya. Yang bisa ia laaukan sekarang hanya mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Jaljayo Kyungie hyung." Jongin mencium dahi Kyungsoo dan tidur menyusuri alam mimpi.

**END**

.

.

Author kecewa karena yang review tidak banyak. Hufffttt … Ya udah sih yaa.. Mungkin memang nasib reviewnya sedikit :'D

Buat yang sudah review author ucapkan banyak terima kasih, review kalian sangat membantu jalan cerita ff author ^^


End file.
